


A Friend In Need

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fae Robbie, Fae Robbie Rotten, Glanni is a sweetheart, Ithro is a dick, Ithro is number 9, Number 9 is mentioned, Rape Mention in Chapter 4, Robbie DOES end up liking Sportacus, Robbie is in pain, Shedding Wings, Stephine is there to help, i dont know how to use tags, i have no idea how to tag this, shits gonna go down, small fluff is happening, so i'm sorry if none of these help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Robbie forgets that its time for his wings to shed.  He gets help from an unlikely source.This becomes Chapter based, and trust me is gets a hell of a lot more intense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Writing Prompt I was given from Letsrevitup. I twisted a little to add my own spin on it. And now this is going to have a few more chapters.

Another perfect day for a plan to get those noisy kids to be quiet. Robbie grinned as he was wearing an updated version of a salesmen outfit. Straightening his tie, he was about to confront the children, when his back twitched. The mild pain causing him to stutter. Oh no. Not now.

Rushing away from where the children were, he snapped his fingers, his disguise gone in mere seconds. He leaned on a small wall, hands gripping the ledge as he felt his body convulse. He wasn’t sick so to speak, but his back was in massive pain. 

He tried to keep his mind clear to think what was happening. His back. Why was his back hurting like this? He tries to stumble back to his lair, but ends up passing out on the way.

______

When he finally came to again, he shot up, the pain in his back immense. He was in his orange chair. But, how did he get here. He clearly remembered passing out on the path. How…

“Ah are you alright Robbie?” A small yet pleasant voice asked him as he whipped his head around and seen Stephanie standing beside him. How had he not seen her? 

“What are you doing here Pinkie?” He groaned as he grabbed his head.

Folding her arms and giving a look of annoyance she stood before the villain. “I’m here because I took you home after I found you passed out on the path in town.” 

Robbie looked up at her. She had taken him home? But why. “Uh...thanks?” It was all he could muster out, and even the word felt like venom on his tongue.

“Robbie, are you okay?” Stephanie questioned, rather concerned about him. “I’d never seen you pass out before.”

“I’m fine, Pinkie.” Robbie stood up. Wobbling a bit before he put his hands on his hips, looking down at her. “Go back to playing with the other kids.” He turned to walk towards the kitchen, and just like that, pain covered his back.

All he heard last was a scream, as he fell to the floor. Damn what was happening? He tried to gather what he could in his mind to figure out the problem. Oh. OH. “He-Hey Pinkie what is the date today?” He gasped.

“It’s the 11th.” She replied, her voice partially filled with fear, yet she was concerned about Robbie.

“Shit.” Robbie groaned, as he tried to haul himself up. His wings were due to shed, and he’d completely forgotten about it. He needed to get Stephanie out of here. As he moved to face her, he stared at her. Her face was filled with shock and awe from what he could gather.

Twisting his head to see what she was looking at, he paled. His wings were on full display. Oh no. Oh. No.

Quickly looking back at her, he was about to talk, but all that came out was a groan as he fell onto his knees and elbows, the wings slightly convulsing on his back. The pain made him want to scream.

“Ro-Robbie.” Steph squeaked out as she ran over to him, kneeling beside him. She looked at the wings as they writhed out of his back. “Robbie. I’ll get Sportacus. He can help.” She was about about to dart to find paper, but Robbie grabbed her ankle.

“N-No.” Robbie seemed to plead. It was bad enough that the poor child was having to see his wings, but he didn’t want anyone else to see them. “Pinkie, please. I would prefer if he doesn’t find out about this okay?”

Stephanie looked a bit confused, but nodded. She knew what Robbie meant, and would honor his choice. “I’ll tell the other kids to keep Sportacus distracted.” She took out her phone and sent out a text to her friends. “They should keep him preoccupied for a while.”

“Good.” Robbie groaned as his clenched his fists so hard they turned white. “I’m sorry you have to be here for this Pinkie.” He muttered. The pain has subsided for a moment so he figured he’d come clean, so she wouldn’t freak out. “My wings...they are shedding, and normally I remember when it's due. Today, however I did not.”

“It’s okay Robbie.” Stephanie smiled and rubbed his shoulder, trying to be as comforting as she could to the man. “What can I do to help you?”

“Help me?” He looked over at her, confused.

“Well I’m not going to just leave you down here to suffer.” She huffed. “You are my friend Robbie, I’m not going to leave you to be in pain alone.”

Friend? Did she just call him her friend? Robbie let out a gasp as a shot of pain rang through his entire body. “Jus-Just a few hours. The wings just shed, and new ones are formed.” He just noticed he had started to sweat. He’d become immensely warm.

Stephanie could see the man was in pain and she darted off, only to return with a large bowl and a wash cloth. She dabbed the cloth in the water and applied it to Robbie’s forehead. And oh did that feel good. So good. “Robbie you’ll let me stay and help right?”  
Robbie let out a small sigh. “I guess. Just please don’t tell the other kids about this alright?”

“I wont Robbie. I swear.” Stephanie smiled as she kept cleaning off the mans face. “Why didn’t you ever tell anyone about this Robbie. You could have someone help you when this happens.”

“It’s not that easy Pinkie.” He groaned, enjoying the cool feeling the cloth had on his face. His body was pretty much immobilized during the shedding, so he was thankful for her to do that for him. “I’d prefer of no one found out about this. Lets just keep it a little secret between me and you okay?”

“Okay Robbie.” She had a small concerned smile. “That’s what friends are for.”

Robbie about collapsed right there. The wings were starting to fully shed, and despite how clean he wanted it to be, he knew there’d be blood. “You should probably look away Pinkie. This isn’t going to pretty.” He gasped.

Stephanie looked at him before looking at his back, eyes wide. The wings started to rip, and slowly fell off as new ones would emerge, they were small, but gently grew bigger.

Robbie finally gave way, collapsing to the ground, the cool floor meeting his face with an oomf. The wings were now starting to fully come out as the old ones ripped off and away, sending pain through his entire body. 

Stephanie could only sit in awe and watch.

 

_____________________________

 

Sportacus had been with the kids all day, and they just seemed to be in so much trouble. More so than not. He was rather confused as to why they seemed to be always one step away from harms way.

While he finally had a break from the children causing trouble, he seen them all gathering around, and grew curious.

“Okay, okay we did that already.” Trixie groaned. “We need another idea.”

“What about MY idea.” Stingy said with a dramatic hand placed to his chest.

“This isn’t about you Stingy.” Pixel eyed him. “Stephanie said we had to keep Sportacus busy, so we need to think of something else.”

“What about...wait no. How about...oh we we already did that…” Ziggy sighed with a look of defeat. “Stephanie sure doesn’t get how hard it is to keep him busy.”

“Yeah but she said it was an emergency that we had to keep him busy all day.” Trixie responded. “I hope she is okay. I don’t get why she is helping Robbie to begin with.”

“You don’t think he tricked her do you?” Pixel seemed to be a bit concerned. 

“Kids?” Sportacus asked he was standing a few feet from the group.

“Sportacus.” It was a chorus of the children as they looked at him in surprise. Oh no.

“So that’s why you have been making so much trouble today. I was hoping you weren’t just growing reckless.” He sighed, thankful that there had been a reason. “So where is Stephanie.”

Ziggy grew restless and blurted out, “She’s with Robbie.” 

Sportacus’ eyes went a bit wide. “Why is she with Robbie.”

“We don’t know, she just said that it was an emergency and to keep you busy.” Pixel sighed as the rest of the kids nodded.

“How do you know this?”

“She texted us.” Ziggy showed his phone with the text on it.

Just as he looked at the phone, his crystal went off. “Robbie.” He whispered and bolted off. “I’ll be back!”

The kids all stood there, before Pixel pulled out his phone and typed out a message. 

“Who are you texting Pixel?”

“I’m texting steph to tell her that Sportacus is coming.”

_________

Stephanie was on her knees watching as the wings were slowly growing to their full size and the old ones shed off, fallin like an old snake skin onto the ground. She took the washcloth and kept dabbing Robbie's face. “Robbie are you alright?” She asked with a shaky voice.

“Just in pain.” He groaned and jolted a little as the pain was coming in slower, more shallow waves.

Steph sighed and her phone soon went off. She opened it up and groaned. “Oh no.” She seemed a bit panicked. “Sportacus is coming. Pixel told me he found out why I was here.”

Robbie tried to get up, but it only caused more pain to flood through him. “Leave Pinkie. I don’t want him down here. Please.”

It was already too late. They both heard the hatch open, and soon Sportacus was down on the floor.

Stephanie let out a small gasp as she seen Sportacus standing there. His eyes locked with hers for a brief moment before he seen Robbie laying on the ground. His eyes grew wide as he seen the wings. “Stephanie, Robbie are you two okay?”

“I’m fine, but Robbie…” Stephanie looked to Robbie, who seemed to have a lost look on his face.

Robbie wanted to scream. He wanted to just disappear. He felt nothing but shame and horror as Sportacus was making his way over towards him. 

“Robbie?” Sportacus sounded concerned. 

Robbie tried to struggle to sit up. It was no use, the energy for the wings to shed had taken their toll and he was stuck laying like this until the pain would subside. “Hello Sportaloon..” Was all he could muster before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie wakes up to an unusual place. Sportacus also learns something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I had to keep going with this one. Hahaha.

Robbie woke up, feeling slightly better. His back didn’t ache as much and he felt relatively calm. He did notice he was still on his stomach. But, he wasn’t on the floor anymore. Jolting up, he looked around and found he wasn’t in his lair. Where the hell was he?

__________

After Robbie had blacked out, Sportacus ran over to him. He kneeled beside the man, checking his pulse. He was still alive, but probably blacked out from the pain and shock.

“He’ll be alright Stephanie.” Sportacus smiled as he looked to Stephanie who was crying. “Thank you for helping Robbie in my absence.”

Rubbing the tears from her eyes, she nodded. “But Robbie said he didn’t want you to know. He’ll be mad at me now.”

“No he won’t.” Sportacus rubbed her head. “You did a brave thing by helping him in my stead Stephanie. I’m very proud of you. Just next time he needs help home, let me know. That was a very large task for someone.”

Folding her arms and giving him a smile she chuckled. “I’m gonna be the next superhero of this town. I can handle it Sportacus.”

“I’m glad to hear that. But now, I must take care of Robbie okay? Since you had the kids distract me before, can you distract them so I can get Robbie up to my ship please?”

“Why are you taking him up there?” She asked as she got up and patted off her dress.

“Well, those wings of his will need to have time to harden and become like they should. Knowing Robbie, he wont give them time, so I’ll keep an eye on him.” Sportacus lifted the man as he stood up. 

Stephanie rushed out to go back to her friends. To tell the story of how Robbie had tripped in his lair and she was helping him. She usually was against lying, but Robbie said to keep it a secret, and he was her friend.

Sportacus hauled Robbie up to his lair with the little ship and set the man on his bed. They were going to have a long talk when he’d come to.

___________

“So you are awake now hmm?” Sportacus chimed from the pilot seat as he was pedaling. 

“What am I doing here?” Robbie groaned, then snapped back to reality of what had happened. He his wings had shed, and- he looked back to see they were still there. Fluttering them to make sure they were still intact, he let out a small sigh. Thankfully they were still there.

“I brought you up here, so your wings could heal properly.” Sportacus soon finished pedalling and back flipped outta the cockpit. “I wanted to make sure you’d stay safe while your wings had enough time to harden up so that you wouldn’t flip over and crumple them.”

It was slowly dawning on Robbie that Sportacus knew he had wings. Well of course he knew, had them out right now. Letting out a small groan, he placed his face in his hands. 

“Robbie…” Sportacus walked over to him and sat on the bed beside him. “Why didn’t you tell me you had wings?”

Shooting a glare to him, his wings flickered nervously. “Do you really think I want people to know my secret Sportadork? It’s bad enough that Pinkie knows, and now you…”

“I won’t tell anyone Robbie.” Sportacus gave him a sheepish smile. “If you don’t want people to know, then it’s not my place to say anything.”

Robbie still gave him a glare, trying so hard to not let his villain facade falter on him. “Yeah well thanks.” He muttered. “At any rate, take me home. My wings are fine and I don’t need a babysitter. I’m not one of the kids.”

“I know Robbie.” Sportacus got up. “But I’d like to talk to more about your wings-”

“No.” Robbie glared at Sportacus. “This is not an open for discussion topic. You weren’t even suppose to know about them. Now take me home.”

Sportacus knew better than to persist with Robbie, but tried anyway. “Robbie couldn’t we at least talk about-”

“If you won’t take me home, I’ll leave on my own accord.” Robbie hissed standing up. Snapping his fingers, he vanished. Sportacus let out a gasp of surprise. Robbie was gone.

 

__________________

 

Robbie reappeared back in his lair, quickly falling to his knees. It had been too long since he’d done a transportation spell. Sure now the elf would have even more questions about him, but he had to get outta that situation.

With what bit of energy he had left, he hid his wings again, and flopped back into his orange chair. The comfort soon sent him into a relaxed state as he fell asleep. 

______________________

After Robbie had left, Sportacus started to recall all the things about the man and went through some of his books. He took a few out and read small bits of information.

If all had served him correctly and this information was in fact true. He knew something about Robbie now that he hadn’t known.

Robbie was a Fae.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus needs help getting Robbie to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going on longer then I thought it would. ^^;
> 
> Way past that writing prompt.

Coming to the terms was a slow process for Sportacus as he slumped onto his bed. Robbie Rotten, the villain of LazyTown, was a Fae. Shaking his head, he couldn’t believe it. It explained so many of the things he’d seen.

How Robbie was able to confuse and trick the children with each new costume. How he was able to sneak around so easily. How he could just disappear.

Laying on his back, Sportacus was lost in his thoughts. He’d have to figure out a way to talk to Robbie. If Robbie was truly a Fae, which there was almost doubt that he was, he must of easily known Sportacus was an elf. Despite them being different on a huge scale, Fae could sense things better then elves.

Rolling onto his side, he laid there for a bit before shooting back up. He’d have to talk with Stephanie about it.

_________________

Stephanie had done her best to tell the other children a boisterous story about Robbie hurting himself and she had stayed to help, when Sportacus showed up.

“Sportacus!” The children all smiled and flocked over to him. “How is Robbie is he alright?” Sportacus put his hands up in order to shush the children.

“He is fine, he is fine.” Sportacus smiled at them. “He is just a bit cranky. But that’s alright.” He looked to Stephanie who looked twice as concerned as the other kids. “Stephanie, I need your help with something.”

The group of kids all looked to Stephanie with a surprise of “Ooooohs”. 

Stephanie clenched her fists and looked up to Sportacus. “What can I do to help?”

___________

Sportacus and Stephanie had since left the other kids, and gone to talk alone. “So what do you need help with Sportacus?” Stephanie asked again.

“I need your help getting through to Robbie.” He looked at her. “You were there when his wings shed, he has some trust in you. And….I don’t think he has any in me.”

“What happened?”

“I was trying to talk to him about his wings. And he left.” Sportacus sighed. “Stephanie, there is more to Robbie then you and I both know. And I need to talk to him.”

“Okay. C’mon.” She tugged on Sports arm and lead him to Robbie’s lair. 

Once they’d arrived there, she knocked on the entrance to his lair. “Robbie are you home?”

“No.” A hoarse voice replied. “I’m not home so go away.”

“If you aren’t home then who am I talking to you silly goose?” Stephanie chuckled.

A moment of silence before Robbie finally replied again. “What do you want Pinkie?”

“I want to talk with you. And so does Sportacus.” 

“NO!” Robbie hissed.

“Please Robbie. This is important.” Sportacus persisted. “I’m worried about you and Steph thinks you don’t like her anymore.”

More silence. Followed by the unlocking mechanic.

Taking this as their cue, the two jumped down one at a time. 

Upon being in the lair they were greeted with an upset looking Robbie. No wings in sight. 

Stephanie ran over to Robbie. “I’m sorry Robbie! I didn’t want to upset you. I just-”

Robbie calmly set a hand on her head. “You’re fine Pinkie.” He glared at Sportacus. “Why do you need to talk to me Sportaloon. I told you my wings are not up for conversation.”

“Well even those aren’t, then what about the fact that are you Fae? Is that open for conversation?” Sportacus returned the snarkiness with his arms folded.

Stephanie stood there, wide eyed. Robbie Rotten was a fae? She’d always heard stories about fae, but didn’t know they truly existed.

Robbie scowled at Sportacus. “You could of brought that up without the child being here.” He looked down to Stephanie, seeing her wide eyes.

“But you are my friend Robbie.” She smiled and hugged him around the waist. “I want to help you no matter what.”

Robbie jumped at the sudden contact, groaning dramatically. He didn’t mind it, but he was also trying to uphold his villain facade as he glared at Sportacus. “Using a kid to get to me. That’s pretty low Sport.”

Sportacus shrugged. “She has no influence from me Robbie. She does consider you a friend, much as I do.”

There it was again. Robbie stiffened up as they had both mentioned he was their friend. “Pinkie, I’m not bad a you okay. So you can go on home. Me and Sport have some things to talk about.”

Stephanie looked up at Robbie, and seen the kind look on his face. She was happy he wasn’t upset with her. “Okay. Thank you Robbie.” She gave him one last squeeze before running over to Sportacus and thanking him and taking her leave.

Now with it just being the two of them, Robbie sighed a bit. “What do you want from Sport. Isn’t enough that I’m ashamed you know about my wings? You have to know I’m a fae too?”

“So you ARE a Fae.”

Robbie shot a glare at him. “Yes I am. And just like that, I know you’re an elf. But you don’t see me going all giddy with that information do you.”

“Robbie can’t we please talk about this?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” He hissed back at Sportacus. “You found out information you weren’t suppose to know. So now you are snooping to find out more. I don’t think so.”

Sportacus looked down, feeling slightly ashamed. “Robbie I don’t want to intrude. But I think its rather important we talk.”

“And I think it’s not. Now why don’t you be a good little sports elf and leave.” Robbie had gone back to his chair and plopped down.

“Robbie please.” Sportacus persisted. “At least tell me why you are in LazyTown?”

Shooting another glare at Sportacus, he growled. “To keep the children safe from people like you.”

Sportacus looked like a deer in the headlights. “But I don’t-”

“Of course you don’t.” He growled again. “But the hero they sent here before, he was just like you. Surely you recall him. Number 9.” Sportacus could only stand in awe of this. 9 was his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to describe this chapter. Sportacus doesn't deserve this. That's all I can say.

Sportacus stood there in shock. Robbie mentioned his brother. “How do you know Ithro?” His voice was shaky at best.

“You could say he about beat my brother to death.” Robbie hissed from his seat. “Before your charming brother moved to Mayhem Town, he used to be here. The hero of LazyTown.” He growled lowly. “Some hero. Forcing people to eat veggies. He was no hero.”

Sportacus stood there, fear in his eyes. He knew his brother had once been in this town, but he never heard anything about it. Then again, Robbie was a villain. Could be be lying to just scare Sportacus.

“So why bring him up. He’s no longer here.” Sportacus straightened up. “I’m the new hero, I’m not like him.”

“Because all you elves are the same to me.” He snapped at Sportacus. “You aren’t welcome in my town elf.” He stood up, his eyes locked with Sportacus. “This is my territory and I don’t want you here.”

Standing there frozen in fear, Sportacus couldn’t bring himself to move. His body and muscles screaming at him to get away. But he couldn’t. He couldn't.

“I used to think you could be kind. But I remember how things were with your dear ol brother. I’m not going to fall for that again.” He snorted as he took wide steps towards the elf.

Sportacus could feel his body screaming at him. Every muscle. Every fiber of his very being screaming to move. “What did Ithro do?”

“Oh don’t you even try to concern yourself Sport.” Robbie hissed. He now stood next to him, towering over him. “I don’t think it’s any of your concern. Besides you elves are worse then us rotten fae.” And with that, He knocked Sportacus out with one blow to the head. 

Watching Sportacus fall to the ground unconscious, he sneered. “You elves should know when to stay the hell away. Seems your brother is still the same pick he’s always been. He didn’t bother to tell you that this town belongs the Fae.”

Long gone and unconscious, Sportacus laid there. Little drips of blood, sinking down onto the floor.

___________________

When Sportacus finally came to, he lurched forward, a splintering pain in his head. He then realized he was bound to a chair. He had wanted to rub his face, but the bindings kept him from doing so. Groaning in pain, he looked around. He was still in Robbie’s lair. 

Robbie clicked his tongue, startling Sportacus. “Seems you finally came to you. How was your nap?” Robbie chuckled as he walked in front the hero. 

Sportacus was startled and cringed, fearing he’d be hit again. But when he wasn’t, he peered up at Robbie, who had a dissatisfied look on his face. “Wh-what's going on?” Sportacus spoke dryly. Damn he could really use some water right about now.

“Oh that’s a loaded question.” Robbie groaned. “You can obviously see that you are in my lair and that you are tied to a chair.” He clicked his tongue again. “Now that I have you restrained, I’ll give you a bit of information.”

Sportacus stared at him, unsure of what was happening. “Information?”

“About your dear ol brother, and what what he did to this town.” Robbie frowned. “How things changed here. And how he is the cause of it.”

Robbie grabbed a chair and sat across from Sportacus as he folded his leg over the other. “You seem to think you are some big hot shot. But you ever wonder why you don’t see the parents of the kids you play so endearingly with?” Well it’s because of that damn brother of yours. You see, as a Fae I don’t age as fast as everyone else here. I was able to see what changed. What happened to the people that he influenced.” Robbie grumbled before switching his legs.

“At first it was good what he was doing. The people became happier, they ate a healthier lifestyle. Then my brother showed up. When he caused problems, Ithro seemed to change. While he was around the kids he was fine, but when Glanni was around, he was merciless. On one of the occasions, Glanni came to me. He was beaten to hell.”

Robbie was clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles had gone white. “Your dear brother was the one that had beat him. Told him that villains like him aren’t welcome here.” The anger and malice was deeply rooted now in Robbie’s voice. “Your brother had beaten some of the children that had fallen for Glanni’s tricks. Told them that they shouldn’t of fallen such stupidity. And yes you heard right I said he beat them.” He eyed Sportacus, who looked like he was ready to be sick. “Oh but it gets even better. Your dear ol brother tried to find Glanni. And I wasn’t about to let that happen. Calling upon every fae magic I could, I cast your brother out of LazyTown. But it took Glanni with him.” 

He stopped talking for a moment. His eyes filling with anger and tears. “The only reason it took Glanni with him, was because they were bonded.”

“Robbie..”

“And you know how they get bonded don’t you.” Robbie glared at Sportacus. “Your brother raped my brother.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how to describe this chapter. So, good luck?

The news fell onto Sportacus like a ton of bricks. He couldn’t seem to process what Robbie had said. He felt sick, utterly sick and he heaved with nothing coming up. His eyes were full of tears as the stream down his face. He couldn't believe his own brother had done such a vile thing.

“You seemed surprised by this Sport. Didn’t you know your brother did this?” He almost had an air of disbelief in his voice. 

“No-No I didn’t.” Sportacus gasped. “Robbie, I’m so, SO sorry about your brother.” The elf heaved again, tears streaming down his face. “I had no idea my brother did this…”

“Oh but that’s not all. You see see, your brother was a smart one. Before I cast him out of town, he bound me to this hell hole. So I can’t leave.”

Looking up at the man, Sportacus was a bit curious, but his voice was gone. He watched as Robbie got up and went to the sink to fetch a glass of water. Returning it gave it to Sportacus, helping him drink it down. “I may be a crude villain, but I’m not heartless Sport.” He set the glass down before resuming his place in his seat. “To keep me safe, I have you tied up. Because I don’t trust you elves.”

“I have no intention of hurting you Robbie.” Sportacus talked a bit more smoothly now, having had water. “I have no intention of harming the children of the town either. I just want them to be happy. For you to be happy.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Robbie hissed, and next thing I know, you’ll be just like your brother trying to ruin me. Not gonna happen.”

Sportacus pleaded with Robbie. “Robbie, I swear on my name and my livelihood, I mean you no harm.” He bowed his head, he would of been on his hands and knees if he could of been. “I mean no harm to your town. I respect this town is territory of the Fae. I mean you no harm.”

Robbie was taken aback by the sudden proclamation from the elf. Elves were known to be very noble people, and would bow to no one. “Raise your head, it's not necessary.” He groaned as he walked over and untied him. With their customs, once an outsider would show they are no threat, it was custom or law at this point, to not keep them against their will.

Surprised by being released, Sportacus rubbed his wrists as he watched Robbie take his seat again. 

“Don’t make me regret doing that.” He glared at Sportacus. 

“I won’t. I truly mean you no harm Robbie.” Sportacus stretched his arms, happy to be out of the stiff position. “So you dislike me because of...9?” He chose to not use the name. 

“Yes, to put it bluntly.” Robbie glared at him. “I want you out of my territory elf.” His look was of confusion and anger.

Sportacus was trying his best to figure out the mixed signals that Robbie was giving off. “Can I please ask to stay.” He bowed his head. “The children need me. I don’t want to let them down.”

Robbie was about to rebuttal a no, but head to weigh the words now. The children, whom he wanted to protect, had already taken to the elf. “Prove to me, you want to keep the children safe.”

Sportacus looked up to Robbie, hope in his eyes. “What do you want me to do?”

 

__________________

 

It had been a few days since the confrontation between Robbie and Sportacus. Sportacus was back up in his airship, watching over the town. He’d left Robbie’s place last night with no answer from the villain. He’d simply been told that he’d watch and see how he was around the kids.

What did he mean by this? Watch him? But Robbie was seldom ever out of his lair. How would he know how he was around the children? 

No, no. Stop overthinking it. Sportacus took this chance to go back to town, to see how everyone was. Maybe he’d see Robbie out and about.

Making his way down to the town rather quickly, he was greeted by Stephanie. “Morning Sportacus!” She waved at Sportacus, who in turn waved back. 

“Morning Stephanie.” H jogged over to her.

“How are you this morning?” She asked. “And Robbie how is Robbie?”

Sportacus smiled at her. “I’m fine, and so is Robbie. We cleared a few things up yesterday. He is just fine.”

“He’s not mad at me is he?” Stephanie looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“No he’s not mad at you. He was just very concerned. He cares alot about you children, despite that he doesn’t show it the best.” He patted her on the shoulder. “Now come on, how about some kickball.”

“Well we could be playing, but Stingy won't share the ball.” She pouted as laughed and joined them on the field. 

____________________

A long day of playing with the children, and Sportacus was ready to head up into his ship. As rounded the corner, he seen Robbie standing by the ladder. He slowed down once he was closer to the man.

“Robbie?” He asked nervously, unsure as to why he was out here.

“I have a proposition for you Sportadork.” Robbie hummed. “A deal if you will. It’ll allow you to stay here as long as you want. But you have to help me with a few things.”

“A few things?” Sportacus echoed. He however lit up at the idea of being allowed to stay in LazyTown. “What do you have in mind.”

“You are going to help me get free from my bind to this town. Then you are going to help me find my brother.” Robbie said with a serious tone.

Sportacus stood there, taken aback. “Of course I’ll help you find your brother. But I don’t know how to break a binding spell.”

“Well we are going to research it.” Walking past the elf, he sneered. “Be at my place in the morning. We are going to research how to undo bindings.”

Sportacus watched as Robbie walked off. Was he finally warming up to him? Or was he just doing what he had to to free himself. Either way, Sportacus would help him. As he got into his airship and laid himself down for bed, one thought came back to mind.

Breaking a bond could be done by replacing it with another bond. And the only bond he knew of was the one he feared the most. 

Mating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking bonds isn't easy. Not for these two at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very bad at summaries, but this one was kind of rushed.
> 
> As much as I wanted there to be smut, it is saved for a special occasion.

Sportacus showed up at Robbie’s the following day, just like the man had demanded. He knew the plotting would start the moment they’d find out how to break the bond. 

“Okay, so we just need to figure out how to break the bond, and then I’ll be free. Then we will start worrying about my brother. He is still in Mayhem town, bound to your brother.”

Sportacus stood there, taking in every bit of information he was receiving from Robbie. Then they started to do the research. Minutes turned into hours, and before they knew it, the evening had come and gone.

“Son of a bitch.” Robbie growled, throwing the books off of his desk, startling Sportacus. “Nothing. There isn’t a way to break this damn bond.” He had gone from rage into pure horror. He was bond to this town for probably the rest of his life. He covered his face. “Damn it. I need to save my brother.”

“There is one way.” Sportacus huffed, hating to bring up the subject himself. But he could see how much it pained Robbie to be bound here. “But you aren’t going to like it.”

Robbie shot him a glare. “What? I’ll do anything to free myself to save my brother.” Robbie hissed. His lanky frame shaking. 

Sportacus gave him a look of pain. “Robbie, you mentioned how your brother ended up bound to mine. New binds, no matter what the form, break other binding.” 

Robbie stood there for a moment, taking this information in. When it finally started to process in his mind, he snarled at Sportacus. He wanted to scream, to rant and rave about the anger he felt. But they’d spent all day looking into how to break the binding, and came up empty handed. However Sportacus did have a point. 

He started to pace back and forth. Before it all caught up with him and collapsed to his knees. Sportacus quickly rushing over to him. “You don’t get it Sportacus. Even if you break the bond, I can’t be far away from you. Which will also defeat the purpose for me to go home.”

“Go home?” Sportacus was confused.

Robbie sat there, shaking. “Your stupid brother knew my magic would diminish if I couldn’t go home. We Fae, we have to go home at least once a year. To participate in a ritual that restores our magic. I haven’t been able to go home in years. My magic is depleting and only sugar is helping keeping me going.”

So that was why he ate so much sugar.

“Glanni, Glanni has been away from home for longer than me. He has no magic left. Probably why your brother was so easily able to bind him.” Robbie rubbed his face. “Glanni needs me Sport. He needs me.”

Sportacus didn’t know how to handle this situation. “Robbie stay here, I’ll be back okay?” With that Sportacus flew the ladder.

_________________

 

Sportacus had made it back to his airship, going up the ladder a breakneck speed. He rushed into his airship as it greeted him. “Ship, where is that Fae Tea?” He barked.

“It is in the storage with the other Tea’s Sportacus.” The ship replied politely.

Rushing over to the wall, he slammed his hand on it, revealing an assortment of teas. He found the one he needed and took off to the ladder again. Zipping down and rushing back to Robbie’s.

 

___________________

 

Robbie was in his orange chair upon Sportacus’ return. Head in his hands. He didn’t even look up when Sportacus went to make the tea. He did however come to attention when he smelled it.

“Sportacus, what is that?” He asked carefully.

“Tea.” Sportacus said as he brought a cup over to Robbie. “But this is a tea that I think you’ll want.”

Robbie usually wouldn’t accept anything, but smell was so familiar, and made him want it. He took the cup and sipped it. His eyes blew wide and tears started to form. “Wh-Where did you get this?”

“I got it from an old friend. You aren’t the only Fae I’ve ever known Robbie.” Sportacus smiled sheepishly. “He gave me some tea, telling me to save it for a special occasion. And well, this is the best occasion i can think of.”

Robbie could feel the tears trickling down his face. This was tea from his homeland. Fae Tea. This was damn near impossible to get ahold of. “Sportacus, thank you.” He finally said as he finished the tea. “That…that is the tea from my homeland.”

“I know. I figured, you’d need something to give you the strength to make a decision.” Sportacus knelt down, looking away. While he admittedly liked Robbie, the thought of having to force a bond onto the man, if he didn’t want it, hurt his heart.

Robbie could feel the calming effects of the tea setting in. “I’ll do it.” He sighed. “Being bound to you, will be better than being bound to this town. At least with you, I can go look for Glanni.”

Sportacus looked to Robbie with a hopeful look. “Then how about we get to it?” Sportacus started to undress.

Robbie did the same. It was going to be a long night for them. 

 

__________________________________

 

Morning had come already as the two laid in a bed, sleeping. They’d spent the hours of the night trying to figure out how to do a bond that wouldn’t hurt them. Finally having no other choice, Sportacus was given the option to fuck him in the ass. 

Robbie laid awake for a few hours afterwards, petting the purring elf, and reflected until he had fallen asleep. 

Now with both of them starting to slowly wake up, Robbie stretched out his arms. He seen Sportacus and let out a small growl. Followed by slapping a hand over his own mouth. Shit he didn’t know what was to come with the binding.

“It’s natural.” Sportacus yawned he stretched his frame out and got up. “We’ll end up feeling overprotective of each other for a while. And probably crave each other’s attention.”

“Do you think this is what Glanni experienced?”

Sportacus had to stop and think for a moment. “No. We went through this binding consensual. If my brother truly did force the bond onto Glanni, then he doesn’t have any of the same feelings.”

Robbie sighed as smothered his face back into the pillow. He wanted to sleep more, but felt Sportacus rub his shoulder. “C’mon get up Robbie. We are gonna go look for Glanni today right?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He groaned and got up, easing himself out of bed. He was sore in places he didn’t know he had.

“I’m going to let the kids know we are going to be out of town for a few days.” Sportacus smiled as he was already dressed and heading to the ladder. “I’ll be back to pick up you up in about 10 minutes okay?”

“Mkay.” Robbie rubbed his neck. “Thank you Sportacus.” He looked at the elf.

“You are welcome Robbie.” And with that the elf was up the ladder and heading to his air ship.

Robbie had the time to recollect himself after the night before. He really had lost his binding to the town, and was now bound to the elf. He could almost cry in happiness. 

Maybe this could work out after all. He’d have to wait and see.

The next step to this plan was to go to Mayhem Town and find his brother.

“I’m coming Glanni.”He clenched his fist. “Please still be alive.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made it to mayhem town.

Sportacus had showed up like he said he would in the 10 minute span. He helped Robbie up into the ship as they waved at the children.

“Have a safe trip!”

“Be careful!”

“Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.”

The kids all had their ways of farewell, and Sportacus couldn’t help but smile. Once he was situated in the cockpit and pedaling he looked at Robbie. “You ready for this?”

“I’ve been waiting 2 miserable fucking years for this.”He hissed. “I WILL save my brother.” Robbie put a hand on Sportacus’ shoulder.

“What are we going to do about my brother?” Sportacus found himself asking without really processing the question first.

“Your brother will be your problem.” Robbie sighed. He sat down in a bean bag. It seems the elf had tried to make some comfortable arrangements for him.

“We’ll find them both and get this mess figured out.” Sportacus spoke with a stern tone. 

“Good, the sooner the better.”Robbie let out a yawn. 

________________

It was about a day's travel to Mayhem Town. Robbie had spent the majority of the day sleeping while Sportacus was busying getting the ship there.

“We are here.”Sportacus gently shook Robbie’s shoulder to wake him up. 

Robbie sat up groggily. “And so it begins.” Robbie pulled out a picture from his pocket. “This what Glanni looks like.”

“Robbie we are not splitting up.”

“I know, but you have to know what he looks like too. In case you see him and I don’t.”

“Ah okay.”Sportacus burned the image of the man into his mind.

They headed down from the ship and into the town. 

______________________

“Any luck?” Robbie asked as he looked to Sportacus. 

“No I haven't seen him or my brother. I wonder where they are?”

“Well for now, we need to get back to the ship. I don’t trust this town at night.” Robbie glanced around. “Pretty sure its called Mayhem town for a reason. Every time earns its name at some point.”

“Alright.” Sportacus started to follow him as he seen someone by a vendor cart. The man was dressed in all black, a cat suit it seemed. And he was taking something, stealing rather. Sportacus narrowed his eyes. Seeing the man sneak off, he took off after him.

“Sportacus where are you going!?” Robbie yelled as he took off after him.

Sportacus had caught up to the man. “Hey, you didn’t pay for that!” He tried to keep his tone stern. 

The man whipped around and almost screamed. “I’m sorry, sorry sorry sorry!” He started to say the sorries as if he was pleading. “I-Ithro, I didn’t mean it!”

“Ithro?” Sportacus had a look of confusion. “I’m not-”

“Sportacus, you can’t just take off like that.” Robbie huffed as he placed a hand on the mans shoulder to steady himself. “What was so important that you had to take off like a damn bullet.” He looked over to the man. Hands slipping away from Sportacus instantly. “G-Glanni?”

“Robbie!?” The man, now known as Glanni, screeched. They both rushed at each hugging and falling to the ground, in a pit of sobs. “Robbie, oh Robbie it IS you. My dear brother!”

“Glanni, I can’t believe its you.” Robbie took a moment to look over his brother. “Are you okay?”

Glanni nodded slowly. “I don’t have any magic anymore, the only thing I still have is-” Glanni’s eyes widened as he looked at Robbie than Sportacus. “Wait. You have a binding.” He let out a hiss and glared at Sportacus. “You are bound to that damn elf!”

“Glanni calm down!” Robbie kept his brother from full on attacking Sportacus on the spot. “He helped me. He broke the bond by replacing it with another so I could come look for you. He did it to help me find you.”

Glanni hissed and looked to Robbie. “Oh brother, I wish to go home, but I can’t leave. I’m still bound to that shit elf.”

“Shit elf. Is that anyway to talk about me Glanni?” A deep voice echoed from behind them all.

The group all turned and seen a man clad in Gold and brown colors. 

Glanni started to sob into Robbie as he hugged him, keeping himself in front. 

“Brother?” Sportacus, questioned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fight is gonna break out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am trying to plot out how things work now. I keep the chapters a bit shorter to go with each element of the plan. :)

“Ah my dear little brother Sportacus.” Ithro smirked at Sportacus as he walked closer. “I see you have claimed a Fae too. Nicely done little brother.”

Robbie hissed at Ithro as Sportacus stood in front of him and Glanni. “What have you done Ithro. You know forced bonds are outlawed.” Sportacus was furious, but was doing pretty well and seeming level headed.

“Oh I didn’t force myself on him. Did I now Glanni.” Ithro looked to Glanni as he was sobbing into Robbie’s chest. “Did. I. Glanni.” Her narrowed his eyes.

Sportacus broke off his contact. “Yes you did.” He glared at his brother. “That’s why he is so scared of you.” He could feel his fists tightening. “When Elven customs hears about this-”

“You won't say a word to them.” Ithro barked at Sportacus, startling him. “Hell if I have to claim my own brother to keep him here, I will. So don’t tempt me.” 

Sportacus didn’t even think, he didn’t know what he was doing till his fist connected with Ithro’s face, sending him into the ground. “Don’t you DARE think you can do that to me.” He growled, enraged at Ithro’s hinting.

“Oh, so you do pack a punch huh?” He grinned as he stood back up, patting himself off. He moved to punch Sportacus, but he ducked. 

During the fight between the two, Robbie had moved Glanni to a safer area. “Glanni are you okay?” He asked.

“Y-Yeah.” He sobbed. “He-he did take me. I was not willing Robbie, I was not.” 

“I know Glanni, I know.” Robbie glared at Ithro as he and Sportacus fought.

___________________

It seemed like time was standing still, Sportacus had the upper hand against Ithro,but he was too stubborn to give in. “You need to give up brother.” Sportacus growled, ready to lunge at him and take him down once and for all.

“Now where is the fun in that.” Ithro laughed. “I love a good challenge. And you by far are a good one. Is that bond with your fae giving you the energy hmm? The need to protect him?”

With that being said, Sportacus lunged at Ithro, smashing his face into the concrete below them. He had never been so brutal before, and had immediately knocked Ithro out. “You son of a bitch! How could you!” He growled at his brother. “You should be locked up!” 

Once he’d calmed down, he looked over to Robbie and Glanni. Glanni had since calmed down, and was being rocked by Robbie, held tightly. “Glanni, I’m so sorry for what my brother has done.” He croaked, feeling the shame of his brother on him now.

“Yet here you are, bound to my brother.” Glanni hissed.

“It was consensual Glanni.” Robbie rubbed Glanni’s head. “He did it to help me break my bond to LazyTown. He did it so he could free me so I could come find you.”

“And what if he would of changed his mind, and decided not to. You wouldn’t of been able to leave him!” 

“I wouldn’t do that.” Sportacus spoke up. “Robbie is my friend. He is more than just my friend.” Sportacus looked away. “Robbie may hate me, and I can’t blame him. Knowing what my brother has done, I understand and accept the hatred.” He closed his eyes, calming his breathing. “I will do whatever I can to keep you two safe. I can promise you that. My brother will be brought home and dealt with.”

Glanni stared at Sportacus, his eyes lightening up. “Oh my God.” He whispered.

“What?” Sportacus and Robbie both looked at him. “What is it?”

“Your bond.” Glanni stared at them. “It’s changing.”

Sportacus’ face flushed red at that. “What do you mean it's changing?”

“It means, you two…” Glanni looked at Robbie now. “Robbie?”

Robbie looked down, not wanting to meet his brothers eyes. “Under the circumstances the bond was created, we were both very stressed. It didn’t go as we’d hoped. I was very stressed, as was Sportacus when he found out about what Ithro did to you.” He glanced at Sportacus. “We were both so unsure of ourselves that the bond didn’t make sense at first. And I can’t say I hate the elf. After all he helped me find you Glanni. I guess my body is reacting to it differently.”

“But what are we gonna do about Glanni?” Sportacus asked. “We need to break his bond with my brother.”

“One bond can be broken with a new bond.” Robbie purred. “I know who we need to talk to Glanni.” When Glanni gave him a look of confusion, he sighed. “It’s time we go back home. And see mother.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go home and see Ma. (I don't have a name for her yet.)

Sportacus had been in charge of getting Ithro secured in the ship as Robbie was with Glanni.

The two were talking and getting cleaned up when Sportacus heard Robbie shriek. He bolted over to feel his stomach drop.

Glanni stood there, with his back looking ripped and shredded. Not to mention all the other bruises he had. But, there were scars where his wings should of been.

“Where are your wings?!” Robbie sobbed, trying his best to use healing magic to heal the badly beaten man. 

“They will be growing back.” Glanni seemed to whisper. “When they shed, Ithro rips them out before the new ones form.” His voice was shaky and he seemed to look even worse off when he seen Sportacus was standing there. 

He couldn’t hide his anger for his brother. How could a hero, no he wasn’t a hero anymore, not in his eyes. How could anyone do such a thing. Clenching his fists, he looked away. Ashamed that someone of his bloodline was the reason for such horrible things.

Robbie seen Sportacus standing there. “Sportacus this isn’t your fault. Stop looking like that.” He sighed. He walked over and placed a hand on the elf's shoulder. “Stop acting like you could've prevented this. I couldn’t, and you couldn’t. His wings will grow back-”

“That’s not the point Robbie.” Sportacus looked at him. “Ithro was a hero. We don’t do things like this. It scares me. What if it happens to me. I mean, they were hero and villain.” Sportacus couldn’t stop himself. “He’s my brother. What if I turn out like him.”

“You won’t.” Glanni pitched into the conversation, causing both Robbie and Sportacus to look at him with confusion. “Your bond is changing. It was hard to read before. You both did it under a stressful condition. But now, the bond seems to be settling into more.”

“Into more?” Robbie titled his head to the side. 

“It means, you two lug heads are developing feelings for one another.” Glanni rolled his eyes.

Robbie turned a deep red, while Sportacus had a pink hue to his cheeks. 

__________________________________

 

“So we are heading to Fae Woods?” Sportacus asked as they were back on track. The earlier conversation had left everyone without words till Sportacus had left the room. 

“Yeah, so just keep going North.” Robbie looked out the window of the cockpit. “We’ll be there before the end of the day. And your ship will be allowed in since we are welcoming it.”

“What about Ithro?”

“He’s under some high glamour to keep him unconscious till we can figure something out.” Robbie folded his arms. “Our mother will know what to do.”

_____________________________________

Upon reaching the Fae woods, everyone was out and about within minutes. Sportacus was carrying his brother like dead weight over his shoulder. “So where do we go from here?”

“Just follow us.” Robbie motioned. 

Sportacus was surprised at how lively Robbie and Glanni seemed to look. But of course they would be. They were in their homeland. The magic was thick here and he followed after the two.

“Robbie?” A voice strained as they walked into a small town. “Glanni?”

“We’re home Ma.” Glanni smiled as he ran over to the woman. 

“MY BOYS!” The woman cried in joy. “Oh thank goodness. I was so worried about you two. You haven’t been home in years.” She hugged her boys as she cried. “My beautiful boys.”

“Ma, we have some issues.” Robbie spoke up. 

She looked up and then seen Sportacus with Ithro on his shoulder. “Elves?” She tilted her head and then went wide eyed. She could now see the bonds. “Boys you are bonded with elves?”

“That’s what we are here for Ma. We need your help.” Robbie rubbed his neck. “I’m in a willing bond with the blue one. Glanni was forced into a bond with the other.”

“Well come in and we can talk. No use keeping you all standing out here.” She motioned for them to come into a house. 

They all followed her into the building.

__________________________

“So that’s the story.” Robbie sighed as he was sitting at the table. He’d explained what had happened with him and Sportacus.

“And now that’s why are here.” Glanni shakily held a cup of Fae Tea that his mother prepared. 

“Oh my dear boys.” She cooed as she looked at them lovingly. “If I’d only known, I would of came to help you.”

“Yes, but things are what they are now.” Robbie sipped his tea. “Ma, please can you heal Glanni?”

“Heal him?” She asked as she looked to Glanni who almost dropped his tea. “What’s wrong Glanni?”

“Bring his wings back.” Robbie placed a hand on Glanni’s shoulder, to hopefully sooth his brother. 

“But of course.” She walked over to Glanni and placed her hands on his back. She winced when she could feel how ragged his back was. 

Watching as she spoke in a language he couldn’t understand, Sportacus tilted his head. He watched as small bits of light seemed to pass from her to Glanni. Then he gasped as he watched Glanni’s wings emerge.

“There you go my dear boy.” She rubbed his tense shoulders, soothing him. “Now what was the other thing you were here for?”

“We need to figure out how to break Glanni’s bond to that Elf.” Robbie replied without looking at her as he was staring at Glanni’s wings. 

“Do you both need your bonds broken?” 

Sportacus seemed to straighten up. This was it, this was where he’d find out if Robbie wanted to dismiss him from the bond, or if they’d stay together. His heart felt like it was racing.

“No.” Robbie looked to Sportacus. “Our bond is still developing.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get around to getting help from Pera (The name I finally gave Robbie and Glanni's mother.)

Sportacus could almost feel a sense of relief wash over him as he heard Robbie speak. Their bond was still developing. It indeed was, but how far would it go? Would Robbie only treat him kindly till he grew tired of the elf? Considering he’d learn how to break a bond here, he might be able to do it without Sportacus even knowing.

“Breaking a bond isn’t some simple task.” She sighed. “But I can do what I can to help. First off I need to know the situation in its fullest. How was the bond between you and that elf formed Glanni?”

Almost as tense as he was before, Glanni gave a her a somber stare. His eyes pleaded that he wouldn’t have to tell the story again. “Much like how Robbie and Sportacus bonded, but mine wasn’t consensual.”

Watching as her eyes widened, most likely filled with shock and anger, Sportacus looked over to Ithro after a moment. The elf was still under a glamour that rendered him unconscious. “Once the bond is broken, I’ll take him back home and have him atone for his crimes.” 

The woman looked at him with a raised brow. “And yes, you are Sportacus. How deeply rude of me, I never introduced myself. You may call me Pera.”

“Very nice to meet you Pera.” Sportacus dipped his head in respect. “So you are the mother of Robbie and Glanni?”

“Yes, these are my boys. I haven’t seen them in years. I was beginning to think the unthinkable might of happened. But I held out hope. And here they are before my eyes.” She seemed to sigh contently, even knowing there was tension in the air. “So why are you here?”

Sportacus straightened up again. “I’m bonded with Robbie.” 

“So you bonded with him to help him save his brother. You are one heck of a hero. I’ll give you that.” Pera gave him a once over. “Can’t say my son has bad taste though. You are quiet the looker.”

“MA!” Robbie groaned as Sportacus could feel his face flush a tad. “We need to break a bond remember? Please stick to the topic of that.”

“Oh just let your mother preen a little.” Pera shushed at Robbie. “You’ve been gone for years, and you bring home a man you have a bond with.” She then turned her attention to Ithro. “So he forced a bond onto Glanni. That is such a shame.”

Glanni sat at the table, watching his mother. “Ma, will we be able to break the bond?”

She studied the two almost as if seeing the bond in the air. “This isn’t something I think I can fully fix my dear child.”

Glanni could feel his heart sink. “Why not? I don’t want to be around him anymore.”

Pera looked at Glanni with an odd face. “I’m surprised you can sense it Glanni. Since you are the one bound to him.”

“Sense what?”

She looked back at Ithro. “Well his bond with it isn’t weak and feeble. It can’t be broken.” She looked back to Glanni. “We’d have to force another bond on you in order to free you.” She inhaled deeply. “He has feelings for you Glanni, the bond shows you have some for him too.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni finally reveals what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the hell I did. My writing is all over the place. RIP.

Glanni sat there in shock as his mother delivered such a heavy load of news to him.

“Glanni, I think it’s best you tell us what happened.” Pera looked at him with serious eyes. “I’m not sure what has happened between you and that elf, but in order to figure things out, we need to know.”

Glanni sat there shaking. “This is my fault.” He finally muttered. “Ithro turned out the way he did because of me. I placed a glamour on him.”

-Flashback Time-

Ithro had finally cornered Glanni in an ally. “Glanni give it up. You can’t keep on running from the law.” Ithro folded his arms at he stared at the villain.

Looking like a frightened cat, Glanni growled at Ithro. “Of course I can. It’s what I do best. Just like you do best to help the stupid residents of this town.” He was looking for a way out of this mess.

“Come on Glanni, this is getting rather repetitive don’t you think?” Ithro sighed, knowing he was ready to bolt. “I can slap you with so much more than theft. But maybe some community service will straighten you up.”

“Like hell it will.” Glanni hissed as he jumped up, grabbing a ladder and quickly scurried up it, but not quick enough before Ithro had him. 

With a swift yank, he got the man down and they both fell onto the ground, Glanni laying atop Ithro. “You are so light.” Ithro groaned even though he’d not really hurt himself. “Glanni are you even eating enough?”

“That is none of your concern.” Glanni shot back up, staring at Ithro as he slowly rose back up. What was he doing wasting time? He should be bolting away.

“Glanni, even if you are a villain I care about your well being just like everyone else.” Ithro reached out for him.

“Don’t touch me!” Glanni hissed and stepped back, unaware there was a wall behind him. He moved to bolt away, but Ithro had hands on both sides of him already. 

“Glanni just give it up. You’re tired, I’m tired.” Ithro seemed to growl. “You can’t outrun me, and you surely don’t have any other way to get away from me.”

“LIke hell I don’t.” Glanni hissed. He started to produce a small glamour, before slapping Ithro’s face. 

This was enough to make Ithro loosen his grip, and Glanni quickly darted away. He’d slapped a glamour onto the man, in hopes it would be able to make him be left alone.

However this was farther from the truth then he thought it would be.

\----A few months later---

Glanni was running for his life. He’s robbed the bank and made off with a bag of money. He wanted so badly to get back to his run down apartment room so he could feel somewhat safe. But tonight wasn’t going to be his night.

THUD. Loud boots connected with the ground as he looked behind him. Ithro stood there in all his glory, a smug smile ever showing on his face. “Glanni, there you are.” He cooed. “You’ve been off the radar for a month. And here I’d been hoping you’d changed your ways.”

“It’s just too good to be be bad.” Glanni retorted as he held onto the bag tightly. Looking for another outlet. He hadn’t expected the elf to actually show up. He thought the glamour would keep him away. 

“Oh no, I’m not here for the money Glanni. I’m here for you.” He hissed as he kept walking towards the villain. His steps rang heavy in the alley as Glanni backed up. “Our last encounter, you gave me one hell of a stinging slap you know that?”

Swallowing hard, Glanni didn’t know what to do. His glamour had failed him. Why had it failed him?

“Oh don’t look so worried Glanni.” Ithro purred, getting right in front of the man. He placed his hands on Glanni’s hips. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” He ran his hands up the villain, enjoying as he gasped the touch. “After all you used a glamour on me.”

Glanni froze. “Y-You know I glamoured you?” 

“Clear as day Glanni.” He pulled his hands up to Glanni’s chest, keeping him pinned to the wall. “Problem is, it’s a possessive one. You do realize what you’ve done right?” He let out a growl as he glared at him. Glanni shook his head in a no fashion. “You just made me your worst enemy.”

With that, Ithro yanked Glanni closer to him. Glanni shrieked, but Ithro covered his mouth with his own. The kiss was messy and anything from enjoyable, but it was just a diversion to keep Glanni shut up so Ithro could get down to business. 

And oh did he ever. And he was not gentle with him either.

After the fact of what had happened, Glanni went running to Robbie’s place, pleading for help. Help he would never receive. 

-End Flashback-

Glanni sat in the chair fidgeting. He’d told the story, despite not wanting to. He had tears in his eyes from his shame.

“So you were trying to use a repelling glamour, but mixed up the spell and got a possessive one instead.” Pera sighed as she sat down. She glanced at Robbie and Sportacus who both seemed to be distressed by the confession. 

“I don’t understand how I could have feelings for him.” Glanni muttered after a bit. “I don’t enjoy what he has done to me. I don’t want it to be like this.” He wiped his eyes on his arm. “But there is also apart of me, that wants him to stay. The old him. Not this possessive man.”

“There it is.” Pera smiled. “That is what's keeping the bond so intricate. “You want him to stay, just not as he is now.”

“Mother I didn’t mean for it to be like this.” Glanni looked at her pleadingly. “I know bonds are not something play with. I’ve accepted this as my fate, but….” He glanced at his brother. “Robbie saved me. From a fate that I deserved.”

“You don’t deserve such a fate my dear boy.” Pera looked down at him with a sad smile. “You made a mistake, but now we need to confront Ithro. And see if we can get that spell lifted off him. You must remove that glamour. Just be warned my dear son.”

“Be warned of what?”

“That when that glamour is lifted, and he comes to terms with what he has done, he may not accept it.”

“Not accept it?”

“He may reject you, or reject himself all together.”

“What do you mean?” Glanni had an edge of worry.

“It means he might try to kill himself.” Sportacus spoke up. “We elves hold our standards high, and if finds out what he did to you fully, he may try to remove the bond by removing himself from it.”

Glanni’s eyes widened.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glanni talks with Ithro on what happened.

Sportacus stood and watched as Glanni went over to Ithro. The glamour to keep him asleep was already lifted and he was coming to. Glanni placed a hand on him and lifted the glamour he had set, it took several minutes as to he was trying to keep his magic focused.

“Glanni?” Ithro croaked as he sat up, eyes flashing open when he felt the bond awaken him fully. 

“Hello Ithro.” Glanni smiled weakly. “We need to talk.”

Ithro rubbed his head as he seen he wasn’t in his usual little ship. “Where are we Glanni?”

“We are in the Fae Woods. My home.”

“Why are we here?”

“Because I wanted to remove the bond.” Glanni looked down.

“Bond? But we-” He stopped as he could sense the bond between them.” “Glanni when did we do this?”

“When I glamoured you.” He gave a pitiful smile. “I had tried to do a repel glamour, but messed up and did a possessive one.”

Ithro could feel his eyes widen. “Glanni don’t tell me…” He may of just woke up, but his senses were still as good as ever. Even if he was in Fae territory, the magic was crisp and awakened his senses.

Glanni looked down. “I’m sorry Ithro.”

Pera watched on for a moment. “Sportacus, Robbie, why don’t you two join me on a trip to town. So these two can talk.” 

Robbie was going to object, but Sportacus grabbed his arm and dragged him with him. “Sure thing Pera.”

Once they were gone, Ithro looked at Glanni. “Glanni what did you do? What did I do?”

“I just wanted you to leave me alone. I wanted you to stop foiling my plans.” Glanni rubbed his arm. “When you had me cornered, I tried to do a repelling spell,and I mixed it up and got a possessive one instead. I didn’t meant to!”

“What did I do Glanni?” Ithro sounded distressed.

“You did what I deserved.” Glanni was a bit apprehensive. He could feel Ithro’s gaze on him. “Can’t say it surprised me though.”

Ithro could only imagine what he’d done. “Glanni, I didn’t mean to.” He reached for the man, who flinched at his touch. “I am so sorry Glanni.”

“Not as sorry as I am.” Glanni looked to Ithro. “All this, this entire mess is my fault. My brother doesn’t realize how much of a disappointment I am. I wouldn’t be surprised if you wanted to just end me to get rid of the bond.”

“Glanni, we can work things out. Just please no glamours.” Ithro huffed. Trying to run the events through his head, his mind slowly clearing. “How long was I glamoured for?”

“About 2 years.” 

He was about to ask why, but he remembered that bonded mates can’t be too far away from each other. “Why didn’t you ever call for help?”

“I was too ashamed to ask my mother for help. And you had bound Robbie to LazyTown so he couldn’t he help.” Glanni flicked his wings. “When Robbie set up the ward to repel you, he didn’t know that we had been bonded. So the ward sent you out, along with me. And to keep Robbie looking for me, you bound him so he wouldn’t be able to leave to find us.”

Ithro sat there, playing over the events in his mind. He had been under a glamour for 2 years or more. This was a lot to take in. A. Lot. He ruffled his hair, straining to understand the predicament. “So okay, I was under a possessive glamour. I wouldn’t let you leave. I bound your brother to another town so he couldn’t try to find you. So how are we here?”

“Your brother is bound to Robbie.” Glanni hissed a little. He was still upset that his brother had done it, but was the only way. He looked at Ithro and swallowed when he seen the look he had. “No, no. It’s not a glamour. Sportacus is bound to Robbie out of consensual efforts. Sportacus, being an elf, broke the binding Robbie had to the Town.”

Almost on cue, Ithro let out a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad that they are okay. But you Glanni…” He looked over. Even with the small healings that Robbie had done, he could still see the bruises. “I will never forgive myself for doing that to you.” He clenched his fist. “We elves are held to high standards. I can’t believe I would allow a glamour to control me like that.”

Glanni placed a hand on Ithro’s shoulder. “That wasn’t your fault Ithro. It was mine. Please don’t beat yourself up on it.”

“Now we have to figure out where to go from here.” Ithro smiled weakly. “Some hero I am.”

“We’ll figure it out. I’m sure.” Glanni tried to draw whatever courage he had. “After all, you are still a hero. The glamour didn’t ruin you. It just made you possessive of me.”

“Glanni, how can you still even face me after what I’ve done to you?” Ithro looked him in the eye. “You might be the villain, but I’m the one who pulled the most vile crimes. I hurt you. How can you even look at me?”

Glanni didn’t have an answer for that one. He sat there in silence. “Ithro, the bond.”

Ithro had a look of regret on his face. “Glanni, can we talk some more about this. I don’t...I don’t want to break the bond.”

Glanni looked at Ithro with wide eyes. “Why?”

“Breaking a bond like this will kill either me or you.” He looked at him once more. “We’ve been bound for so long that it’ll rip us apart to remove it. Which is why your mother couldn’t do it. She probably didn’t want to tell you.”

“So we are stuck together?”

“Guess it's a horrible sentence for you eh?” Ithro snorted. “At least I can keep you out of trouble this way.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus and Robbie head back home. Having time alone to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Sorry didn't have enough to go on for another one!   
> I'm happy with how this turned out.

Upon Sportacus and Robbie returned with Pera to find Glanni and Ithro had made up, everyone was confused. But accepting of the situation as they were, Sportacus was still upset with Ithro. Things would eventually be worked out.

It was time to head home, but Glanni was going to stay with Ithro in the Fae wood for a while. Robbie had gotten to take part with his brother and mother in a Magic Dance which restored their magic, and Sportacus couldn’t recall a time he had ever seen Robbie so happy.

They waved the group goodbye as they headed back to the ship. “So where do we go from here Robbie?” Sportacus asked with a bit of caution. He was unsure how he would treat him.

“We keep doing what we always do.” Robbie replied flatly. 

“O-Oh okay.” Sportacus couldn’t help but feel a bit of disappoint. He knew the bond was there, but it's not like they were married. He hadn’t even courted Robbie.”

“You sure a dense ass aren’t you.” Robbie huffed. 

“What do you mean?” Sportacus didn’t even bother to look at him. He was busy steering the ship.

“You know nothing about Fae courting do you?” Robbie muttered. Then again, Robbie didn’t know anything about Elven Courting either.

Raising a brow, Sportacus stopped and looked at him. “Fae Courting?”

Robbie sighed and sat in one of the bean bags. “Yes, Fae Courting. Do you understand or know anything about it?”

“No I do not. So why don’t you enlighten me?” 

“Being invited to a Faes home. Especially the place they grew up at, is part of courting. It means a Fae trusts another enough to bring them to their home and where their magic flows heavily.” 

Sportacus literally fully stopped now as his eyes widened. “But didn’t you only invite me to fix the bond?”

“That was how it started.” Robbie huffed as he slunk into the chair, folding his arms. “I was suppose to run you out of town, not end up wanting you to stay.”

“What changed?”

“I guess the feelings I tried to force down, finally bubbled up and bust through.” He groaned. “Then again, Elven history and Fae history go pretty far back together.”

“That is true. Fae and Elves used to live together.” Sportacus recalled. “But what does that have to do with courting?”

“I invited you to my home. I knew what that would do.” Robbie pulled his knees up to him. “I’m courting you Sportadork.”

“But why?” Was all Sportacus could hear himself ask.

“Because I can’t get rid of you. The harder I try, the harder I want you to stay. My plans always fail. We are 2 sides of a coin. I need you, and maybe you need me too.”

“I’ve always needed you Robbie.”

Eyes wide, he looked to Sportacus. “But I’m the villain.”

“And you are my villain. So I’m sure things will work out. For now let’s get back to town and talk to the children about this.”

“What is there to talk about?”

“Well since you are courting me, I’m going to court you back. We are basically boyfriends now.” Sportacus half chuckled. “The kids will be delighted to know. You know they are very fond of you Robbie.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Robbie grumbled, his face a shade of red similar to Sportacus’ apples.

Neither of them spoke the rest of the trip home, but it was a good silence. As the reality slowly started to hit them that they were courting each other. 

All Sportacus could think of was how happy he was that he had discovered Robbie was Fae. That small little tragedy lead to him finding his mate.

He had always been what he thought he was.

A Friend in Need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, if you made it the full way through! I appreciate it!


End file.
